Tennysons in Black
by mah29732
Summary: The Men in Black are on the case of the aliens within the Omnitrix and it looks like there's trouble for the Tennysons and something from Grandpa Max's past...
1. Encounter with the Suits

Tennysons in Black

Chapter 1: Encounter with the Suits

It was an average hero day for Ben as he had changed himself into XLR8, the speedy alien which was catching up with an armored car thieves. As the thieves were having the time of their life thinking they were going to get away with all the loot they had stolen from the armored car, they noticed Ben was right in their rear view window coming right at him.

"What the heck is that?" asked the robber in the shotgun seat.

"I don't know" replied the one at the wheel, "but whatever it is, it's going down. Get a machine gun and deal with it."

"Gotcha" replied the robber in the shotgun seat as he grabbed the weapon and began to fire at Ben.

Ben as XLR8 was quite fast and dodged the bullets that were coming at him, no problem. He had finally came right up to the window of the armored car.

"Pull over or I'll make you pull over" said Ben as XLR8.

"I would like to see you try that freak" laughed the robber at the shotgun seat.

"It's always the hard way with you people" sighed Ben.

Ben then zooms backwards to where the trailer which Grandpa Max was driving was right behind the stolen armored car.

"Okay" said Ben as he got into the trailer, "let's hit it."

"You got it" said Grandpa Max as he stepped on the peddle and moved the trailer right up toward the armored car.

Grandpa Max quickly gave the armored car a good bump or two and the robber at the wheel couldn't maintain control of it anymore and crashed right into some nearby trash. The two robbers quickly recovered from the accident which Grandpa Max had caused and XLR8 got right out of the trailer.

"Should have done it the easy way" said Ben.

Before Ben could use XLR8 to do anymore damage against the two robbers, the Omnitrix started to flash red and Ben went back to his normal human self.

"Hey, is this some sort of a joke?" asked the first robber as he noticed Ben standing right behind them.

"It's just a stupid kid and some old guy at the wheel of the trailer" replied the second one, "we can probably get away with a good chunk of the loot."

Before the robbers could make their move, the cops had arrived and placed the two robbers in handcuffs. Grandpa Max then signaled Ben to come back into the trailer and head off to their next destination. While the two robbers were about to be taken to the station, a strange black car of some sort came up right toward the squad of police cars and two men in black suits wearing sunglasses came out of the car and made their way toward the two robbers.

"Sorry" said the head officer to the two men in suits, "this is a restricted area."

"We're from the government" replied the older one as he showed his I.D.

"Hmm" said the head officer, "you seem to be relevant. Go right in ahead."

"Thought you would say that" said the older government agent.

The two men in black suits then made their way toward the two robbers whom were about to be put away in jail for good.

"Oh great" cried the first robber as he began to about to cry like a baby, "looks like we're heading to an even bigger house."

"Relax" said the first agent, "we just want to talk."

"About what?" asked the second robber.

"About that creature you encountered" replied the second agent.

"Oh, you mean the freak?" replied the first robber.

"That 'freak'" replied the first agent, "happens to be an alien within a technology device known as the Omnitrix."

"Look" said the second robber, "I don't know what the heck you're talking about."

"I don't think they're too intelligent" said the second agent to his partner, "they don't know that much about the device in question."

"Perhaps you're right" said the first agent as he then revealed some sort of strange pen of some sort, "now gentlemen, all we were here is to question you boys about a major street gang which our agency the FBI was looking into. You never heard anything about an Omnitrix or anything to do related with aliens or freaks that look like them."

As the flash went off, the two agents whom were really Agent K and J of the Men in Black began to walk back to their car to search whom was using the Omnitrix.

"K" said Agent J as he turned to his partner, "why did you have to do that to them. They didn't seem all that smart."

"It's regulations" said Agent K as he was opening the door to his car and got in along with Agent J, "no one is suppose to know about the Omnitrix or any aliens except us."

"What about those Plumbers?" asked Agent J.

"The Plumbers are considered to be rogues" replied Agent K as he started the engine of the car, "most of our files on them show that they are now defunct."

"So who would be so open to allow someone to access this Omnitrix?" asked Agent J.

"I don't know" replied Agent K as he was at the wheel, "but whom ever he is, I'm betting he was a rogue, a Plumber and someone whom knows too much."

"So how are we going to find the person whom is using the Omnitrix?" asked Agent J.

"Well" replied Agent K, "we have looked at reports. The aliens from the Omnitrix are drawn out whenever there is trouble."

"So when will the next time any of these aliens would show up?" asked Agent J.

"Sometimes" replied Agent K, "trouble has a way of finding you."

Meanwhile the Tennysons had stopped at a hotel and they were getting out their luggage to head for their room.

"I think you should be more careful when you use those aliens in that Omnitrix" said Gwen.

"Sounds to me like you're a tad jealous" said Ben.

"Look" said Gwen, "I'm just worried that somebody could be watching us."

"Oh lighten up" said Grandpa Max as they placed their luggage on the floor of their room, "my days as a Plumber are over."

"Do you know any government organizations that wouldn't mind searching for Ben or this Omnitrix?" asked Gwen to Grandpa Max.

"Uh, not sure what you are talking about" replied Grandpa Max, "but let's get some rest. That's going to be for another day."

"I just hope that day isn't tomorrow" said Gwen as she knew Grandpa Max was hiding something from his past.


	2. Trouble Follows

Chapter 2: Trouble Follows

It was still nightfall and the Tennysons were sleeping in their beds at the hotel they were in. Grandpa Max was of course having some sort of a dream from his past that kept on reoccurring. It was about Vilgax's twin brother-Ajax whom was preparing to launch a nuclear war at a nuclear base in the U.S. against its Cold War adversaries and Grandpa Max was there at the scene with his then ally-Phil, as they were about to take down Ajax, some several men in black suits and sunglasses busted into the scene drawing their weapons at Ajax, firing and subduing Ajax.

"What's going on here?" protested Max to the head of the men in black suits.

"I'm Agent K" replied the agent in the black suit, "and this is my turf you are on."

"Oh yea?" asked Phil, "What are you people going to do about it?"

"This!" replied Agent K as he took out some sort of strange pen and pressed the tip of it causing a great flash and of course waking up Grandpa Max whom was all sweating.

"Grandpa?" asked Gwen as she was getting up to get a glass of water, "Are you alright?"

"Nothing" replied Grandpa Max, "it's nothing. Just do whatever you have to do and go back to bed."

"Alright" said Gwen as she finished her glass of water and went back to bed.

Meanwhile in outer space and somewhere not far from the Earth a spaceship quite similar to that of Vilgax was floating around space. Of course Ajax was Vilgax's twin brother whom has heard of his own brother's demise and seeks revenge for the people whom caused it. His target was of course Earth and began the ship's trek toward the blue planet. Back at the hotel, as mourning was just around the corner; Grandpa Max got everybody up and went downstairs for breakfast. While they were having breakfast, Agents J and K from the Men in Black entered the scene. Agent K turned and noticed Grandpa Max whom looked quite familiar as if he had seen him before.

"Any familiar faces here?" asked Agent J to Agent K.

"Not certain" replied Agent K, "though I think I smell a retired Plumber around here."

Suddenly on the television screen, something caught the two agents' attention as well as the Tennysons'. A news coverage of some sort showed an alien quite similar to that of Vilgax had landed in the downtown of the city and his droids were wrecking the place.

"What the heck are you two doing being lazy on the job?" asked Zed on Agent K's communicator, "We got all sorts of strange reports of some sort of alien creature that just looks like Vilgax."

"Well" replied Agent J as he readied his weapon, "what are let's go kick some alien butt."

"Right behind you rookie" replied Agent K.

"Looks like we better go" said Grandpa Max as he observed the two agents leaving the scene to Ben and Gwen.

"Grandpa, is there something you are not telling us about?" asked Gwen.

"Look" replied Grandpa Max, "my days as a Plumber are long gone there is nothing to worry about."

"Well" said Ben as he was setting his Omnitrix to Wildvine, "I'll find a place to change into Wildvine, I'll meet you two there."

"You do that" said Grandpa Max as he and Gwen were heading toward the trailer.

As the Tennysons were heading to the scene of the carnage, Ajax had arrived on the ground with his various droids and of course various agents of the Men in Black came in with their weapons drawn against Ajax.

"Alright" said the head agent, "let us see your hands in the air."

"I don't think so" said Ajax, "I want to find out who killed my brother Vilgax and I won't leave until I bring justice to him. Now droids, attack them!"

As Ajax's droids began their attack against the agents of the Men in Black, Agents J and K had just arrived on the scene to see their comrades in trouble.

"Looks like we just came here right in time" said Agent J.

As both of the two were about to draw their weapons against the droids, Ben as Wildvine had leaped right into the scene.

"What the heck is that?" asked Agent J as he looked at Ben as Wildvine.

"Could be one of those alien vigilantes or something like that" replied Agent K then he noticed the symbol of the Omnitrix on the alien, "wait a minute, maybe it isn't."

"Sorry about this" said Ben as Wildvine as he turned around, "but this is my turf and it seems like you people could use my help."

Ben as Wildvine then stretched his vines and attacked and destroyed Ajax's droids. He then looked and notice a large shadow standing in the dust and as the dust cleared, the alien looked quite a lot like Vilgax.

"I have come for the one whom killed my brother" said Ajax, "and I won't leave until I find the people responsible for it."

"Well, if you came here to cause trouble, looks like you found it" said Ben.

"Wait a minute, I know that symbol" said Ajax as he notices the symbol of the Omnitrix on Ben, "my brother was hunting such a device when he was killed searching for it. You and anyone whom closely associates themselves with you are responsible for his death. You just make a big mistake in doing just that."

"You're brother was hardly innocent" said Ben, "and I'll make sure you won't commit the same deeds."

"Then let's bring it on then" said Ajax.

As Ben attempted to use Wildvine's powers against Ajax, Ajax quickly dodges the attack. Ajax then races toward Ben and gives him a good punch and another one sending him across the street and right into the agents of the Men in Black. Ben then used Wildvine's long arms and leaped right toward Ajax, and gave a good punch at Ajax sending him flying across the street, but Ajax managed to stand his ground.

"You're pretty tough" said Ajax, "and I commend you for that. But that's not enough for the death of Vilgax."

Ajax then pumped himself up and charged directly toward at Ben giving him a good uppercut and another punch at Ben sending him right against the lamppost. Ben recovered from the attack, but as soon as he was about to make a retaliation against Ajax, his Omnitrix starting to flash red and Ben knew his time was up so he began to run from the scene.

"Get that alien" said one of the agents in the Men in Black to Agents J and K as he loaded up a heavy weapon, "we'll handle this alien."

"Got it" said the two agents.

As Ben was trying to find a safe place so that he could turn back into his normal human self, the two agents-J and K were right on his tail. But as soon as the two agents thought they had the alien cornered, the red flash went off and Ben hid right near some trash cans. Ben started to cower in fear as the two agents were slowly approaching him and when they did they were surprised to find him along with Agent K looking suspiciously at Ben's Omnitrix.

"Say kid" said Agent K, "nice watch you have. Where did you get it?"

"Uh, Internet?" replied Ben.

As the two agents were about to question Ben about the Omnitrix even further, Grandpa Max and Gwen ran into the scene.

"Oh good" said Grandpa Max, "you found him. We were so worried about him."

"We'll take it from here" said Gwen.

As the two agents were about to question the two, Zed showed up on Agent K's communicator.

"Okay" said Zed on the other line, "we got that alien subdued. You can come back to interrogate this alien."

"Roger that" said Agent K as he and J were leaving the scene.

"Phew" said Grandpa Max as he wipe the sweat off his forehead when the two agents left the scene, "that was a close one."

"Grandpa" said Ben as he came out of his hiding place, "who were those people in black suits?"

"I have always feared running into them as a Plumber" replied Grandpa Max, "I have nightmares about those agents erasing my memory. Seems like they didn't have anytime to do it to us this time around."

"But who was that alien Ben fought?" asked Gwen.

"Vilgax's twin brother" replied Grandpa Max, "I'll mention that more later on."


	3. A Past Connection

Chapter 3: A Past Connection

It was a few hours since the incident of the encounter of Vilgax's brother-Ajax. Both Ben and Gwen wanted to know who were those men in black suits.

"Grandpa" said Gwen as Grandpa Max was reading a book while resting on the bed, "who were those men in black suits?"

"Yea" replied Ben, "when Gwen mention you had some sort of a nightmare or something like that, you had a scary look on your face."

"I, uh don't know what you're talking about" said Grandpa Max as he lowed his head back to reading the pages of the book.

"Grandpa" said Gwen, "this is important. Those men could of also seen Ben as an enemy for all we know."

"Okay, you two win" said Grandpa Max as he placed the book down on a nearby table and began to walk toward the window, "they are known as the Men in Black. A secret government organization dedicated to protecting and hunting aliens."

"But I thought you when you were in the Plumbers were the only ones whom knew about aliens or other mythical things like that" added Ben.

"Well, when I was recruited into being a Plumber, we were all told to watch out for the Men in Black" continued Grandpa Max, "there were some devices to which the Men in Black even used to wipe the memories of their targets, and of course if you were a Plumber, well, you were definitely a target."

"So that's what scared you in your nightmare very early in the mourning" said Gwen, "you were afraid that these Men in Black would wipe your knowledge of being a Plumber."

"Quite true" said Grandpa Max, "and I also feared that Ajax would come looking for me after Vilgax was first blown up in my encounter with him."

"So why on Earth would the Men in Black ever want to have Ajax in their custody?" asked Gwen.

"Hello?" replied Ben as he pointed to his Omnitrix, "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with this."

Ben was right on the money because at that same moment, Ajax whom was in heavily modified chains was being led to a secret facility underground of the city with the two leading agents J and K prepared to interrogate him. The two agents whom led the alien in sat him on the chair and agents J and K sat on the opposite end.

"You must be the brother of the late Vilgax are you not?" asked Agent K.

"Why do you even bother with someone like me?" replied Ajax.

"We're looking for this device known as the Omnitrix" replied Agent K as he showed a photo of it to Ajax, "we definitely heard rumors that your brother was after such a device for his own personal use."

"And what else did you find out about my brother, his demise perhaps?" asked Ajax as he placed the photos back on the table.

"We heard he was killed by an ex-Plumber and his two grandchildren" replied Agent J, "but we are still trying to get pass the various regulations to get the files on them via Area 51 with Lieutenant Steel."

"So what do you want me for?" asked Ajax.

"How about we give you a full pardon of whatever crimes you have committed by working for us?" asked Agent K.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea" whispered Agent J to his partner.

"Relax, I know what I am doing" continued Agent K, "help us draw whoever is wearing the Omnitrix out into the open and we'll handle things from there."

"Hmm, an interesting proposal" said Ajax, "I get my revenge on whoever killed my brother and you Men in Black get your precious Omnitrix. Deal."

"Seems fair enough" said Agent K.

"We'll give you more details in due time" said Agent J as they were leaving the interrogation room.

A few hours after that and night finally fell on the city. It was the right moment for the Men in Black to put their plans into action with the aid of Ajax now at their side. Ajax of course was in what looked like to be an armored car in handcuffs. A red light started to flash in the room giving Ajax the right signal to break free of the handcuffs and of course cause some damage to the armored car while its personal fled the scene. While that was going on, the Tennysons were out for a walk and were prepared to see a movie at the local theater when Ben noticed that Ajax was out on the prowl again.

"Looks like it's your signal" said Grandpa Max to Ben.

"I'm way ahead of you" said Ben as he was switching to Heatblast.

Ben then ran into a dark alleyway and changed himself into Heatblast. He then zoomed right toward Ajax whom was having the time of his life turning the armored car into scrap heap when Ben gave Ajax a good punch sending him across the street and falling right onto a hydrant.

"That's our que" said Agent K as he and Agent J got their weapons ready and began to head out into the scene of the incident.

While the two agents were heading into that direction, Ben was firing various fireballs against Ajax, but at every turn Ajax managed to dodge each one. Ajax then decided to take a lamppost that was nearby off its foundation and use it as a club against Ben. Ajax swung the lamppost knocking Ben right against a parked car. Ben quickly recovered from the attack and fired a streak of fire at Ajax knocking him off the street and onto a car destroying the front window. While the two were fighting each other, the two Men in Black agents came right on the scene with their weapons aimed right at Ben.

"Uh, grandpa" said Gwen as she observed the two agents, "I think this was a definite setup."

"Then we should really get the upper hand against these two agents" said Grandpa Max.

While the two agents were trying to get a good shot at Ben, Grandpa Max snuck up upon the two agents and then threw a trash can lid at Agent J knocking him out cold, but Agent K managed to dodge the trash can lid.

"Well, well, well" said Agent K to Grandpa Max, "I thought I smelled an ex-Plumber around these parts. You must be that ex-Plumber I have been hearing about who is associating with the person whom is using the Omnitrix."

"Look" said Gwen as she came into the scene, "you don't understand, we're using the Omnitrix for good not for evil."

"That's just great Gwen" said Grandpa Max in a sarcastic mood, "why don't you tell your cousin is wearing it?"

"So, you people are indeed associating with the individual wearing the Omnitrix" replied Agent K, "well I'm afraid I am going to have to take you in."

As Agent K was approaching Grandpa Max and Gwen, Ben who was busy fighting Ajax saw it. Ben flared up knocking Ajax right against a brick wall and knocking him unconscious. He then turned his attention toward Agent K.

"Get away from my grandpa and cousin" said Ben.

"Sorry kid" said Agent K as he was pulling out some sort of grenade, "but I'm afraid we're going to have to take you three in."

Agent K then threw some sort of grenade and there was a yellow flash knocking Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max out cold. As the flash dimmed down, Agent J and Ajax woke from their ordeal.

"So did you use the mind zapper on them?" asked Agent J.

"No" replied Agent K, "we have other ways with dealing with them."


	4. A Suspected Twist

Chapter 4: A Suspected Twist

It was several hours since the incident with the two Men in Black agents as the Tennysons began to awake in their prison cells. Suddenly Zed along with Agents K and J approached the cell.

"So this boy must be the one with the Omnitrix, am I correct?" asked Zed.

"Why on Earth are you so interested in them?" replied Grandpa Max.

"Silence Plumber" replied Zed, "we're not interrogating you, yet."

"Well, I just found the Omnitrix and it just leaped on my wrist and I couldn't get it off" said Ben.

"Hmm, interesting" said Zed, "it seems that the Omnitrix was looking for you."

"You're not going to do any experiments in removing it are you?" asked Ben.

"Of course not son" replied Zed, "but I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you three right here. You three know too much about aliens in general and for that is a major no, no with us."

"But you shouldn't trust Vilgax's brother" said Gwen, "he's just like Vilgax."

"Oh come on kid" said Zed, "this facility is quite secure. I don't think Ajax would want to make any stupid mistakes."

"You want us to keep an eye on them?" asked Agent K.

"Absolutely" replied Zed, "make sure they don't escape unless if I call for it. And oh, if your grandson over here tries to change into any of his aliens, we have every weapon that can subdue him. Just a reminder before I leave."

"Well" sighed Grandpa Max as Zed finally left the scene, "looks like we're stuck here for now."

As Zed was leaving for his office, Ajax was looking around the facility and found his way to another prison block where major alien criminals were being held. The two Men in Black agents whom were guarding the entrance allowed him to enter since they of course trusted him after he helped take down the Tennysons. Once inside the corridor of the prison block, he noticed three bounty hunters. All three were once bounty hunters that were ordered to look for the Omnitrix and to hunt anyone whom was using it down.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the robotic bounty hunter to Ajax.

"I am Ajax, brother of Vilgax" replied Ajax as he bowed his head toward the three bounty hunters.

"Well get us out" said a blue humanoid hunter, "we were ordered to find the Omnitrix by a general of Vilgax."

"Well you're in luck" replied Ajax, "the Omnitrix is right here in this facility and I get you three your bounty reward by freeing you."

"Sounds fair" said a stoned four-armed hunter, "we'll take your deal."

As the bounty hunters waited, Ajax went toward the computer console and an Men in Black agent whom was there turned around but was knocked out by Ajax. Ajax then took the agent's security card and slipped it through the console releasing the three bounty hunters.

"Let's tear this place apart and find that Omnitrix" said the robotic bounty hunter.

The robotic bounty hunter then loaded up his rocket launcher and fired at the entrance of the corridor, knocking down the door and of course knocking the two Men in Black agents unconscious. The three bounty hunters along with Ajax then began to make their way toward the corridor where the Tennysons were located. As they were trying to make their trek, several Men in Black agents appeared and drew their weapons at them and began to fire. But the bounty hunters used various weapons of their own such as rocket launchers to blasters against the Men in Black agents knocking them unconscious.

"This doesn't look so good" said Grandpa Max as he noticed the alarm was going off in the facility.

"Looks like trouble for sure" added Agent J as he readied his weapon.

Suddenly the door where the Tennysons were located was blown down by the three escaped bounty hunters along wit Ajax aiding them.

"See" said Gwen to Agent K, "I hate to say I told you so."

"Alright kid" said Agent K as he released the Tennysons and turned to Ben, "looks like Zed will be pretty mad if he finds out these guys took the Omnitrix from you and from us as well. So I'm going to let you help kick these guys' butts."

"Sounds fair to me" said Ben as he was getting his Omnitrix to Cannon Bolt.

As Ben changed himself into Cannon Bolt, he raced as a bowling ball right toward the three bounty hunters knocking each one of them pretty hard and sending them crashing right into the wall. Ajax then made his attack against Ben by giving him a good kick and another punch sending Ben against a metal coat that was in the prison cell destroying it. Ben then recovered from the attack and then began to sped right toward Ajax giving him a good hit as a bowling ball and of course knocking Ajax down to the ground. The three bounty hunters then recovered from their attack and then charged at Ben firing their weapons at him. Ben then rolled right toward them and of course made direct hits against all three bounty hunters and sent them crashing against Ajax whom was recovering from the first attack to only be knocked out.

"Don't worry" said Zed as he arrived on the scene with reinforcements aimed with weapons, "we'll handle things from here."

After that episode, Ajax found himself in special modified chains along with the three bounty hunters. He was then placed in a heavily modified cell and of course the same with the three bounty hunters. Zed of course had asked the Tennysons to meet with him privately along with Agents J and K.

"I think it's time we let the Omnitrix go and take the right path" said Zed, "after all you did help us defeat Ajax and those three bounty hunters."

"Thanks" said Ben as he and the rest of the Tennysons were prepared to leave.

"You people are not going to wipe our memories are you?" asked Grandpa Max, "You know to other people whom know too much?"

"I think in this case our secret is safe" replied Agent K as he placed that device back in his pockets, "we won't need it here."

"What a relief" sighed Grandpa Max.

"We can take you three back to your hotel" said Zed, "from there on you must not reveal that we exist or you know that one of our agents can be just around the corner."

"Uh, that's a tip we'll keep in mind" said Gwen as the Tennysons were being led out.

As the Tennysons were being led back to their hotel by Agents J and K, Ajax was sitting in his prison cell.

"I don't believe that my brother could have been defeated by these people" said Ajax to himself, "soon I'll have my revenge when I find my way out of here."


End file.
